CAPTAIN TSUBASA: COPA CONFEDERACIONES
by Chapa Darei
Summary: BUENO....HE AQUI MI FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCCION

BUENO…HE AQUÍ OTRA FASETA COMO ESCRITOR, ME GUSTAN LOS RETOS Y ESTE ES UNO…ESTE FAN-FIC LO DEDICO A LA PERSONA QUE ME METIO DE LLENO EN ESTO DEL ANIME…AMI GRAN AMIGA (CASI MI MADRE) TSUKI (MARIA ISABEL) Y A MIS CAMARADAS JUAN, NIÑO, ERIK, KOKY Y CARLOS…VENGA CABRONES ESTO VA POR USTEDES!

CAPITULO I

La FIFA esta decidiendo donde se llevara a cabo la próxima copa confederaciones. En la cual van los campeones continentales de cada región del planeta. América del Norte, Sudamérica, África, Europa, Asia y Oceanía. La sede esta decidida. Será en Alemania. Las selecciones participantes son: Japón con su famoso mediocampista Tsubasa Ozora. Italia con su gran arquero Gino Fernández. Alemania con el káiser Schneider. La poderosa selección brasileña con el compañero de Tsubasa, Rivaul, el ciborg del soccer: Carlos Santana, y su viejo amigo Pepe. Por Argentina tendremos a Juan Díaz el gran capitán de la selección ambiceleste. Por Camerún tenemos al gran defensa Raymond Gandorra y al Escorpión negro: Manuel Entó. Por Oceanía tendremos a Australia con su delantero y capitán Robert Mcfire. Y por ultimo tenemos a la selección represéntate de América del norte: México. Por México van los famosos "FIVE AZTECA WARRIORS" con el arquero Ricardo Espadas, el mediocampista Salaguza, el mediocampista Robles, el delantero Alberz y el gran defensa Bonjo García. Pero ahora, México tiene un nuevo líder. Un líder llamado Luís Martínez. Este jugador es el centro delantero del Club Chivas en México, del cual es capitán. El ser un poco mas joven que los demás jugadores no lo hace inferior, pues su técnica lo hace tan grandes como ellos. Y su famoso tiro " Quetzalcóatl shoot". LuísMartinez quedo marcado de por vida al nacer en un partido de soccer en el famoso estadio Jalisco y de ahí nace su afición por el soccer. Y ahora esta siendo entrevistado por la televisión japonesa.

-¿Qué piensas de la selección japonesa?-pregunto el periodista a Martínez.-

-Es una selección fuerte y estoy ansioso de que en el sorteo nos toque con Japón para poder jugar contra ellos y su famoso capitán Tsubasa Ozora.-Contesto Martinez

¿Entonces, ves a Japón como una selección fuerte?-prosiguió el periodista.-

Claro que si-respondió Luís.-pero creo que esta ves México seremos campeones-culmino Martínez. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo para dirigirse a la ceremonia de sorteo.

Mientras Luís se dirigía hacia el túnel recordaba la dulce mirada de su amada. Aquella joven llamada Lucia. De la cual se despidió aquella tarde lluviosa y gris como el plomo. Aquella tarde esos 2 muchachos se confesaron el amor que se tenían mutuamente. Y ahora Luís recordaba las palabras de aquella joven de cabello negro como la noche y el onix y su piel tan blanca como la nieve y la niebla.

-Luís, si quiero ser tu novia, No sabes los feliz que soy, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo-mientras la chica unía sus labios con el y se abrazaban.

Después recordó la promesa hecha a su novia Lucia.

- Te juro que el primer gol que anote te lo dedicare a ti mi niña- dijo Luís aquella tarde lluviosa-.

Mientras caminaba llegando al final del pasillo se encontró con el mejor jugador de la historia de Japón: Tsubasa Ozora. Los 2 cracks del soccer se miran fijamente mientras Tsubasa le ofrece la mano a Martínez.- ¿Con que tu eres el famoso Luís Martínez del club Chivas de México?- dijo Tsubasa amigablemente.

-Claro-contesto Martínez-y tu eres el gran capitán Tsubasa Ozora de Japón-culminó Martínez-.

–Estoy ansioso de ver tu "driving shoot"- dijo Martínez.

–Claro que lo veras- dijo Tsubasa.- Adiós Luís- se despedía Tsubasa-

Nos vemos en la cancha-dijo Martínez-.

Al llegar el presidente de la FIFA Robert Wolf, estaba apunto de mencionar los resultados del sorteo. Entonces, tomo el micrófono el presidente y dijo

-Quiero decirles que este sorteo se ha hecho al azar-dijo Wolf- Así que esto no perjudica o ayudo a ninguna selección-finalizo Wolf-. –El grupo A: esta formado por: JAPON, MEXICO, AUSTRALIA y ARGENTINA, por el grupo B: tenemos a: Alemania, Brasil, Camerún e Italia-. Culmino Wolf.-Les deseo a las 8 selecciones que ganen el campeonato de zonas, es todo.-Culmino al fin el Presidendete

Mientras salía de la sala y los periodista se lanzaban contra todas las estrellas que tenia cada selección y las miradas de Martínez y Tsubasa se cruzaban porque en ellos se disputaría el primer juego de la copa. En ese instante un periodista empieza a entrevistar a Martínez.

-¿Ves fuerte al equipó japonés Martínez?-pregunto el reportero.

- Es fuerte-contesto Martínez-pero no tan fuerte como lo será nuestra selección en este torneo-culmino Martínez mientras se dirigía fuera de la sala

Tsubasa esta feliz porque enfrentaría a México y Luís Martínez.

–El partido será en una semana Tsubasa- dijo Hyuga- hay que entrenar fuerte porque no sabemos que nos depara la selección azteca-

. –Lo se Hyuga-contesto Tsubasa- En este torneo nos llevaremos la victoria.

Y Martínez pensaba en su bella Lucia. –"Lucia, Japón es mi primer obstáculo, después de este torneo te prometo que iré a jugar al Fútbol europeo….te lo prometo Lucia!...te lo prometo!...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Llego el gran dia. Los autobuses de respectivas selecciones arribavan al estadio de Nuremberg. El primer autobús en llegar fue el de la selección Mexicana, la cual le trairia una grata sorpresa a Luis Martinez.

Esa sorpresa tenia nombre. La sorpresa se llamaba Lucia. Al bajarse Luis y verla, los dos corrieron para estar cerca el uno del otro. Solo tenia 2 semanas sin verse y pareciera que tenian toda una vida sin tenerse el uno del otro.

-Mi niña!-dijo Luis abrazando a su Lucia.-

-Niño!-dijo Lucia respondielo el abrazo al delantero mexicano-.Despues de su acalorado saludo..

-.Te prometo Lucia que venceremos a Japon-le dijo Luis a Lucia

-.Luis, Asi pierdas ese partido, o que no cumplas tu sueño de jugar en Europa, yo te voy a seguir queriendo y amando.-dijo Lucia con ternura.

-Gracias Lucia, por tu apoyo, pero si no lo logro, me sentiré un fracasado-dijo Luis acarciando a Lucia.

En ese instante el Entrenador de la selección Mexicana, Mario Cuenca, le hacia ademanes con las manos para que se incorporara con su equipo.

-Rayos, tengo que irme Lucia-dijo Luis furioso-.

-Lo se niño, cuidate y mete muchos goles!-dijo Lucia dandole un pequeño beso en la frente.

Luis tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzar a sus compañeros de equipo, mientras que Robles se burlaba de el.

-Esele mi buen Luis, esa Lucia te anda matando "brother"-dijo Robles burlandose de el-

-Tengo rato sin verla "brother", disculpame- dijo Luis siguiendo su burla.

Después llego el autobús japones. Después de arribar al estadio y dirigirse hacia los vestidores, Tsubasa y Misaki conversaban sobre el partido.

-¿Qué piensas de Luis Martinez?-pregunto Taro repentinamente-.

-¿A que se debe tu pregunta Taro?- dijo Tsubasa con duda-.

-Es que solo sabemos que es un gran jugador….creo que nos esta guardando algo.-contesto Misaki.

-Es verdad, pero aun tenga lo que tenga tenemos que vencerlo-dijo Tsubasa reconfortando a su amigo.

Ya en los vestidores el equipo Mexicano repasa las tacticas y el parado del equipo en el campo, el entrenador se dirigio a sus jugadiores.

-Alguien tiene algo que agregar?-pregunto Cuenca.

-Si –contesto Luis-.

-Que quieres decir Luis?- contesto Cuenca.

-Les quiero decir que en el campo no se mencione mi tiro "Quetzalcoathl shoot", lo hare cuando sea necesario-dijo Luis seriamente.

Sus amigos quedaron en un estado de "shock" pues, ese tiro era de las bases porque estaban en alemania jugando una copa intercontinental, pero comprendian a Luis, pues sabian que a Japon lo atacarian base el factor sorpresa.

Ya todo estaba listo para el choque de la selección nipon contra la selecciona azteca……..


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

Ya las dos escuadras se dirigían hacia la cancha mientras que Luís acariciaba el dije que Lucia le había regalado el día que la conoció. El recordaba aquel grandioso día. Aquella mañana que seria de las mejores de su vida. El se dirigía a su entrenamiento con el equipo del Colegio Emiliano Zapata cuando al llegar vio sentada en las gradas a la joven más bella que en su vida se había cruzado. Al llegar empezó el entrenamiento, y el no podía concentrarse por aquella muchacha tan bella. Ya para finalizar el entrena el entrenador dirigió un ínter escuadras. En ese instante, Luís solo pensaba como impresionar a la joven que los observaba. Pero a la mitad del entrenamiento un balón salio disparado hacia las gradas donde la joven estaba sentada, pero Luís alcanzo a desviar el tiro justo cuando se dirigía hacia la linda chica.

-Aguas!-dijo Luís desviando con una patada el balonazo que se dirigía a la cara de Lucia.-

.Ahhh!-grito la joven cubriéndose su bello rostro con las manos.-

Al finalizar el entrenamiento, Luís se dirigió con la joven para ver si estaba bien.

-Hola….amm…estas bien?-pregunto Luís con un poco de pena-

-Si estoy bien…eres muy rápido….amm…gracias por desviar el balón-dijo Lucia poniéndose roja como un tomate(XD)-

-Como te llamas muchacha?-pregunto Luís haciendo alarde de sus dotes de galán-

-Lucia…Lucia García…y tu muchacho?-dijo Lucia siguiendo su juego-

-Luís Martines….amm…eres nueva en esta secundaria verdad?-pregunto Luís todavía con un poco de vergüenza.

-Si vengo de Estados Unidos…bueno no soy de allá pero desde muy pequeña vivo en ese país, por el trabajo de mi padre….es piloto de aviones comerciales-Explico Lucia.-

-Órale….quieres…amm…que te muestre las instalaciones del colegio…bueno si quieres…si no…pues…amm…no importa-dijo Luís invitando a la chica-

-Pues bueno….gracias…por ser tan lindo conmigo….muchas…muchas gracias-Dijo Lucia mientras los dos se miraban a los ojos.

Mientras recorrían el colegio, los dos jóvenes fueron perdiendo la pena. Y de la misma manera fueron pasando los días y Lucia y Luís fueron dándose cuenta que eran el uno para el otro hasta hace dos semanas donde los dos jóvenes se declararon su amor. (Checar el Capitulo 1, donde Luís y Lucia se vuelven novios). Cuando menos pensó ya estaba en el campo eligiendo el volado. Japón gano el saque. Ya en el centro de la cancha Tsubasa y Misaki se disponían a iniciar el juego. Tsubasa paso el balón a Misaki mientras con una pared lograron pasar a Robles, a base de paredes llegaron hasta el filo del área chica donde Kojiro les pedía el balón.

-Por aquí Tsubasa!-vitoreo Hyuga pidiéndole el balón-

-Ahí te va!-dijo Tsubasa dándole un pase que pareciese que se lo había puesto con las manos (en el mundo futbolero quiere decir que fue un pase excelente)

Hyuga tenia todo para realizar un excelente gol, .la posición que tenia, estaba sin marca y con el arco abierto, solo tenia un detalle, el gran portero Espadas.

-Este es un pequeño regalo de Japón mexicanito!-gritó Hyuga mientras realizaba su famoso Tiger Shoot.

Pero Espadas se lanzo para tapar su tiro a dos manos y quedándose fácilmente con su balón.

-Gracias por el "regalito" japonés débil!-dijo Hyuga mientras daba el balón a Robles-.

-Que me dijiste?-dijo Hyuga mientras encaraba al portero-.

-Ya lo escuchaste japonés-dijo Espadas mientras tomaba su pocision en la portería-

-Ya veras mexicanito-dijo Hyuga mientras le propinaba un tremendo empujón que derribo a Espadas-

El árbitro asistente vio toda la acción, el cual llamo al árbitro central para contarle lo sucedido. El árbitro central llego con Hyuga y le dijo.

-Que usted no se ha dado cuenta que este es soccer y no judo señor?-dijo el arbitro seriamente-

-Es que el me saco de mis casillas-dijo Hyuga hirviendo del coraje-

-Silencio Hyuga, te vas del juego- Dijo el arbitro mientras le mostraba la temida tarjeta roja-

-No!-dijo Tsubasa mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza-

Hyuga salio del campo maldición entre dientes y apuntando con el dedo al portero gritándole.

-Serás muy bueno con la boca porterito de quinta pero con las manos eres un tonto-le grito Kojiro al portero-

El cual, no le presto atención. México volvió a reiniciar la jugada en su portería. El despeje de Espadas cayo en los pies de Luís Martines, cual logro hacerle un recorte a Matsuyama, y siguió driblando hasta llegar a al área donde Tsubasa salio a marcarlo.

-Por fin, el momento que he esperado por largos meses, que el delantero del Cataluña salga a marcarme-dijo Luís con una sonrisa sarcástica.-

-Aquí me tienes Martines-dijo Tsubasa parándose enfrente de Martines-

Martines logro hacerle una finta, y después hizo un pase ciego(como el que realiza Ronaldinho) que recibe Alberz , el cual realiza un potente tiro hacia la portería.

-Hay tienes Japón!-grito Alberz al realizar su tiro-

Pero el gran Genzo se lanza con los reflejos felinos que tiene a parar el duro tiro con una mano.

-Cuidado Tsubasa, mucho cuidado con Martines, es tu hombre de marca- le dijo Wabakayashi a Tsubasa-.

El partido siguió transcurriendo, con una Selección Azteca que estaba encima de la selección Nipón por la falta de una de las piezas claves de la delantera Japonesa: Kojiro Hyuga. Al minuto 35 del primer tiempo Robles, Alberz y Luís Martines logran llegar a la portería Japonesa defendida por Matsuyama, Ishizaki y Wabakayashi. Gracias a una gran pared entre Robles y Alberz logran atraer a los defensas dejando sin marcas a Martines, Y Robles le da un pase excelente.

-Aquí tienes Genzo Wabakayashi!-dijo sonriendo Luís acercándose al portero japonés.

Los dos excelentes jugadores salen a su encuentro, pero Martines realiza el famoso sombrerito hecho por Tsubasa.

-Oh no!-dijo Genzo mientras veía como el balón pasaba sobre el y estiraba las manos para poder atajarlo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Luís quedo con la portería abierta y solo para empujar el balón hacia las redes.

-Gol!- dijo Luís al empujar el balón hacia la portería-.

Al meter el gol solo pensaba en su joven novia, en Lucia, donde localizo verla y le hizo una seña donde le indicaba que ese gol se lo dedicaba a ella.

Así finalizo el primer tiempo, con un Japón con diez hombres perdiendo 1-0 contra un México que pareciese que tendría toda la mesa puesta para obtener los primeros 3 puntos de su grupo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Con ese gol culminaba la primera mitad. Pero había algo extraño. Genzo reconoció a la chica que Martínez saludaba con tanto cariño. El no lo podía creer. Sabia que era Lucia. Su querida amiga que había conocido en Alemania cuando jugaba para el Hamburgo. Solo sonrió y recordó aquella tórrida y tormentosa relación que vivió Lucia con el famoso emperador del soccer: Schneider. Pues, Lucia, había conocido a Schneider cuando ella y su amiga Marie frecuentaban el sitio de entrenamiento del Hamburgo, pues, a Marie le encantaban los chicos que jugaban soccer, pero casi nadie notaba la presencia de Marie, mas bien notaban la presencia de la bellísima mexicana. Lo cual Schneider no tardo mucho para notar. Solo bastaron 2 entrenamientos para que Schneider quedara profundamente enamorado de la bella joven. Pero Lucia no sentía lo mismo. Sabia que no había tiempo para el amor, porque solo estaría en Alemania un año, en el que no quería enamoramientos ni problemas. Pero no pudo evitar aquellos ojos azules y aquel cabello rubio de Schneider que muchas chicas querían tener en sus manos. Pero Schneider solo le agradaba, no era un enamoramiento oficial. Y por la "culpa" de Schneider uso al buen y querido Genzo para acercarse a Lucia. En donde el portero japonés jugo el papel de celestino entre Lucia y Schneider, Por lo cual, pasaron mucho tiempo y formaron una bonita amistad entre Genzo y Lucia. Y, ahora en el juego, Lucia había reconocido a Genzo el cual le gritaba desde la tribuna.

-Genzo, Genzo Wabakayashi, por aquí-vitoreaba la novia de Martínez.-

Donde Genzo, noto los gritos de la joven y le contesto.

-Lucia, tanto tiempo sin verte-Contesto el joven portero.-

Lo cual, no le pareció bien a Martínez, por lo que interrogo a Genzo en el camino hacia los vestidores.

-Así que conoces a mi Novia?-pregunto seriamente Luís a Genzo.

-Así es, la conocí en Alemania, es una vieja amiga, y no Martínez, no fue mi novia, ni nada por el estilo, no te preocupes, relájate- Dijo amigablemente Wabakayashi a Martínez.

Ya los dos equipos en los vestidores, se respiraban aires tan diferentes en cada vestidor. Por parte del vestidor mexicano todo era alegría y emoción, por que le estaban ganando al poderoso equipo de Tsubasa Ozora y compañía. Y por parte del vestidor nipón era pura presión y desesperación por ir abajo 1-0 y por la expulsión de Hyuga. En el vestidor mexicano, Luís Martínez dejo caer la bomba que tenia preparada, según el plan que el tenia.

-Chicos, les diré, que me he convencido que utilizare el "Quetzalcoahtl shoot" para el final del segundo tiempo, para asegurar el gane muchachos-dijo alegremente Martínez .

Pero en el vestidor japonés, todos estaban incrédulos a lo que pasaba. Estaban jugando contra México, con un delantero menos, contra un delantero muy habilidoso y letal. Los dos equipos repasaron tácticas y estaban dispuestos a empezar el segundo tiempo.

Ya los dos equipos en la cancha, el árbitro dio el silbatazo para iniciar el segundo tiempo donde México tuvo el saque inicial. Luís Martínez toco el balón a Robles donde con un par de paredes Robles se animo a tirar al marco.

-Sorpresa Japón!...Panter shoot!-grito el medio campista mexicano-

-Panter shoot?-dijeron espantado toda la selección del sol naciente-

Es gran tiro de Robles se dirija a toda velocidad a la portería donde Genzo voló mejor que Superman(xD) y alcanzo a desviarlo hacia el poste donde reboto y quedo a los pies de Ishizaki el cual despejo rápidamente el balón.

-Estuvo cerca Genzo- dijo riendo nerviosamente el defensa japonés-

-Te puedo jurar que ese balón era de gol Ryo-contesto seriamente Wabakayashi-

El balón salio por la banda cerca de la portería mexicana donde Luís fue a recoger el balón. Y donde vio una escena que le quitaría toda la concentración del juego. Vio a su querida Lucia encontrándose con Schneider

-Con que también conoce a Schneider he?-dijo para si mismo el delantero mexicano.-

Donde aquel encuentro puso tan nerviosa a Lucia que quedo totalmente paralizada al ver la mirada de su "niño" y de Schneider.

-Lucia, tanto tiempo sin verte, te confieso que te he extrañado-dijo Schneider seductoramente-

-Hola Schneider…amm…amm…como has estado…?-alcanzo a responder Lucia nerviosamente-

-Extrañándote Lucia sabes que te amo, porque no debería de extrañarte-dijo Schneider intentando abrazarla.-

Para esto, Lucia lo esquivo y lo miro de una manera muy extraña-

-Que te pasa Lucia, no recuerdas que somos novios?-dijo Schneider galantemente.

-Yo y tu nunca fuimos novios Schneider, de donde sacas semejante mentira?-dijo defendiéndose Lucia de las garras de aquel galán.-

-Yo se que todavía te gusto Lucia, porque lo ocultas?-dijo Schneider en un tono que a cualquier mujer le molestaría.

-Tu no me gustas Schneider, y te tengo una sorpresa "Don Juan de segunda"-dijo sarcásticamente Lucia

-Así, cual?-pregunto extrañado Scheneider-

-Que te pareció el delantero que metió el gol de México Schneider?-pregunto Lucia a el molesto Schneider.-

-Es un excelente jugador, pero que tiene que ver con lo que me dices Lucia?-respondió el galante alemán.

-Ese excelente jugador, es mi novio, Schneider-dijo Lucia con una mirada profunda hacia Schneider-

Hubo un silencio tan grande, que se pudo oír como el corazón de Schneider se quebraba ante tal respuesta, solo agacho la mirada y se fue como perro regañado y la cola entre las patas(XD).

Mientras en el partido por la desconcentración de Martínez, hubo un contragolpe del equipo japonés con el famoso trío dorado, Shingo, Tsubasa y Misaki,

-Bien parada toda la defensa!-grito Espadas para organizarla-

Pero fue en vano, una pared entre Taro y Aoi, después pase para Tsubasa el cual clavo de manera contundente el 1-1.

-Goooool!- toda la selección japonesa canto emotivamente el tanto-

Martínez sabia que era su culpa, solo faltaban 10 minutos para el final, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, la suerte estaba echada. Fue al centro de la cancha para hacer el saque. Robles lo mira y le dice.

-Prométeme, que harás lo que creo que harás-dijo Robles a Martínez

-Lo haré, ya sabes que hacer-contesto Martínez con la mirada puesta en la portería-

Robles sabia lo que tenia que hacer, distraer a todos y cuando todos estén con la mirada puesta en el tirara un pase para Martínez el cual estará solo.

La jugada realmente se ejecuta cuando, el mas débil de los defensas marca a Martínez, pero Robles sabia que Martínez marcaría a Tsubasa, y serie casi imposible lograr lo planeado.

-Toma Robles-dijo seriamente Martínez-

Robles hizo lo planeado. Finteado hasta llegar a la marca de Matsuyama, Ishizaki, y realizo el paso siguiente, el pase a Martínez

Martínez no fallo, y recibió el balón, pero frente a el apareció Tsubasa.

-Tsubasa, Tsubasa, Tsubasa, veras la calidad del jugador Mexicano, despreciada en España, desconocida en Europa y desperdiciada en ligas locales, en nombre de cada uno de los mexicanos presentes tendrás esto- dijo Martínez echo una fiera-

Martínez hizo túnel Tsubasa y quedo solo contra Wabakayashi. Ahora tenia que hacer lo más importante-

-Genzo!-grito Tsubasa al ver la situación del portero-

-Quetzalcoahtl shoot!-grito Martínez con una voz infrahumana-

El tiro se dirigía directamente a Genzo, el cual intento tomar el balón.

-Eres mió!-grito intentando atajar el balón-

Pero fue en vano, el balón extrañamente hizo una comba(una curva pues…) hacia arriba y bajo repentinamente hacia la portería. Era el 2-1. México ganaba el juego y ponía en peligro a Japón de quedar fuera del torneo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

El vestidor mexicano parecía que hubiesen ganado la final, era algarabía porque se había soñado desde hace 2 meses este partido contra la poderosa selección Japonesa. Y que mas felicidad de esperar un juego y ganarlo. En cambio, el vestidor japonés era toda una imagen triste. Un Tsubasa serio, un Hyuga enojado, un Misaki desconcertado y un Matsuyama decepcionado. Solo se miraban las caras los unos a los otros. Todo quedo en silencio. Mientras que todos felicitaban a Martínez por la excelente jugada, el solo se preguntaba porque motivo platicaban Lucia y Schneider, le daba muy mala espina esa plática. Fue con su entrenador y con una sonrisa le dijo.

-Señor, lo que me prometió, me tomare la tarde libre-dijo sonriendo Luís-

-Cierto Martínez, cierto, tómese la tarde libre-contesto el entrenador riendo junto con el.

El sabia que se tenia que reunir con Lucia, le había prometido que después del partido irían a pasear o al cine, y seria muy buen momento para preguntar sobre que había entre Schneider y ella. Paso por el pasillo donde se encontraba la selección japonesa. Los felicito por la batalla dada en el juego. Saludo a Tsubasa donde el capitán japonés se acerco a el.

-Grandioso tiro Martínez. Créeme que no me volverá a pasar, lo juro-dijo Tsubasa viéndolo a los ojos-

-Eso me agrada de ti Tsubasa, que eres todo un luchador-dijo mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda-

Luís Martínez se despidió de Tsubasa y de la selección Japonesa, la cual le agradeció el gesto de venir a saludarnos.

-Bueno chicos, me retiro, tengo una cita con mi novia, adiós-dijo Luís mientras salía del vestidor-

Todos los chicos se pusieron nostálgicos, mas Genzo, el portero japonés, porque recordó a su novia Lily, aquella hermosa mexicana. La cual era la chica de sus sueños y que cada día se convencía que ella seria su esposa, pero no sabia como pedírselo. Tsubasa pensó en Sanae, su Sanae, la chica que lo había apoyado desde que eran unos niños, cuando Tsubasa jugaba en el Nakatsu hasta ahora que juega para el Barcelona y para la selección Japonesa. Taro Misaki pensó en su novia Karin Mathiws, aquella chica de descendencia Inglesa que conoció en su tierra natal. Aquellos chicos suspiraron, recordando a sus chicas, que estaban lejos de ellos. Luís llego al parque donde se habían citado el y Lucia. Hubo un saludo muy formal que desconcertó a Lucia.

-Que tienes Luís?-pregunto Lucia extrañada.

-Dime la verdad, que paso entre tu y Genzo o entre tu y Schneider Lucia-dijo Luís desconcertado mirando fríamente a Lucia.

-Genzo y yo somos amigos, y entre yo y Schnedier…éramos…éramos novios, bueno si le podía llamar noviazgo a nuestra relación-dijo Lucia apenada.

-Ah, ósea que viviste en Alemania y nunca me dijiste, y aparte fuiste novia de Schneider, no pues, muy bien, muy bien, y que confianza he, enserio-dijo Luís sarcásticamente.

-No te conté lo de Schneider porque no venia al caso, fue una relación tormentosa, ni se le puede llamar noviazgo, te lo iba a contar, pero cuando vi que el torneo iba ser en Alemania y que Schneider iba a jugar, preferí no hacerlo, para evitar peleas o algo por el estilo- Contesto Lucia-

-Bueno, ya que todo se ha arreglado, quieres ir al concierto de Rammstein, tengo boletos- Dijo Luís mientras ponía su brazo en el hombro de Lucia-

-Vale, vamos al concierto y nos despejamos-contesto cariñosamente Lucia a Luís-

Los dos chicos se divirtieron mucho en el concierto, ya por la noche, Luís acompaño a Lucia a su antigua casa. Después tomo un taxi hacia el hotel de concentración de la selección, mientras pensaba en Schneider y se decía así mismo.

-Schneider, hiciste sufrir a Lucia, no sabes lo que te espera, no lo sabes- Pensaba Luís.

Ya por la mañana, en el entrenamiento japonés, los chicos pensaban en el partido de ayer, mientras su entrenador les decía.

-Chicos, no se culpe a nadie y ni se culpen. Ese ultimo gol fue una jugada excepcional, nada se podía hacer, así que hay que pensar el próximo partido contra Australia- dijo el entrenador Nipón.

Cuando Luís salía del hotel de concentración se encontró con Robert Stevens, Uno de sus excompañeros del equipo estadounidense Chicago Fire pues Luís estuvo a préstamo con este equipo cuando solo tenia 16 años, y donde destrozo la Liga con 25 goles en 15 partidos, y ganando el campeonato contra el DC UNITED así, en el MVP(Mayor Valious Player) .Stevens, cuando lo conoció lo trato de manera hostil, porque era un poco racista contra los mexicanos, pero cuando burlo su marca y realizo su "Quetzalcoahtl shoot" haciendo un gol de alfombra roja y caravanas, se gano su respeto y su secreta admiración, haciendo una gran amistad.

-Hey, mexicanito-lo saludo Stevens a Martínez como era de costumbre en sus antiguos entrenamientos-

-What's up gringo?- dijo Luís abrazando a Robert-

Tenia exactamente 3 años sin verse, y para sorpresa de Martínez, Stevens fue contratado por el Hannover 96' para jugar en la Bundesliga. Por esa razón, Stevens fue a ver a Luís, para contarle la buena nueva y para motivarlo a seguir esforzándose para llegar a jugar en Europa.

-MVP, tienes la garra para jugar aquí en Europa, estoy seguro que con el gol de ayer, y con lo que seguirás haciendo en este torneo, te quedaras aquí, eres grande MVP, lo demostraste cuando nos venciste en la Gold Cup la final 2-0, tienes todo MVP, tienes todo- Dijo Stevens mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda.

-Lo se, pero las ligas de Europa no invierten en jugadores de América del Norte, eso hace mas difícil el reto, pero un ejemplo es Tsubasa, que siendo japonés, esta jugando en España, eso si fue un verdadero reto-contesto Luís a Stevens-

Stevens se despidió de el, deseándole suerte en el torneo, ahora Martínez se dirigía a su entrenamiento. Al llegar, vieron la cinta del partido y hablaron de las tácticas e hicieron un poco de practicas de táctica fija, nada fuera de lo normal.

Al final del entrenamiento, Los "Azteca Warriors" tuvieron la tarde libre, y Luís fue inmediatamente por Lucia, para pasar mas tiempo juntos.

Ella ya lo estaba esperando, y decidieron salir a pasear al parque, como lo acostumbraban en Guadalajara. Fueron a un parque cercano de la casa de Lucia, cuando de pronto, Schneider aparece en la bonita escena de los 2 enamorados.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

**Guadalajara, México**

Manuel Del Valle, director de selecciones juveniles mexicanas, estaba a punto de tener una reunión con todos los dirigentes de la federación Mexicana de Fútbol y con los presidentes de los clubes integrantes de la liga mexicana. Puntos a tratar: varios, entre ellos el futuro de varios jugadores mexicanos, entre ellos, Luís Martínez. Ya se habían discutido la mayoría de los puntos de la reunión, quedaba el destino de varios jugadores de la selección que estaba jugando en Alemania. Manuel del Valle tomo el micrófono para dirigirse hacia los presentes a la reunión.

-Creo y pienso que hay varios jugadores mexicanos que debe quedarse a jugar en Europa, están de acuerdo conmigo?-pregunto aquel hombre a los presentes en la sala.

Todos los presidentes y dirigentes asintieron con la cabeza, pero en ese instante, sonó el teléfono celular del presidente del club Chivas, donde jugaba Martínez. Era su asistente, y era urgente, porque tenia ordenes de que no le pasara ninguna llamada, pero al ver su insistencia, pidió permiso para salir de la sala y comunicarse con el..

-Que pasa Ramírez, no ves que estoy en una junta importantísima?- le dijo el presidente a su asistente.

-Señor tiene una llamada desde Alemania-le dijo el joven al señor ya mayor

-Desde Alemania, que ha ocurrido Ramírez?-pregunto un poco nervioso el señor Vergara

-Algo que usted estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo- con un poco de alegría Ramírez…

**Frankfurt, Alemania.**

Schneider llego justo al sitio donde se encontraban Luís y Lucia, lo cual no le parecía correcto a Martínez, y Martínez es muy territorial.

-Recuerdas esta banca Lucia, donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso…he?-dijo fanfarroneando Schneider.-

Lucia solo agacho su mirada, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, no porque se avergonzara de eso, si no por lo que Luís iba ser enseguida.

-Mi pobre "güero", esas cosas quedaron en el pasado, y por favor, vete de aquí, que ya no queda nada para ti- dijo Luís con apretando los puños-.

-Mira mexicanito, que no te has dado cuenta que yo fui el primero en su vida..ah?-dijo Karl encarando a Martínez.

-Y tu sabes que no me interesa…-dijo Martínez empujando a Schneider-

Lo cual puso como una fiera a Schneider, lo cual llevo a que los chicos empezaran a pelear como dos leones. Schneider le dio un puñetazo directo a la cara a Martínez, pero este lo detuvo fácilmente, y tomo a Schneider y lo aventó por los aires con un movimiento de judo(xD….ya es un fic…por Gaia) al caer Schneider en el piso, Luís lo levanta y le propina un tremendo golpe en el rostro (Hay le quitaron lo guapo…sorry Tere y Fans de Schneider… ). Schneider se paro e intento golpear a Martínez, pues tenía más experiencia en peleas, pues en su escuela lo acosaban por ser rockero, y por eso estaba acostumbrado a tantas peleas. Schneider lo miro con ira, pero no pudo hacer nada. Pero vio su debilidad, sus pies. Schneider le tiro una patada a los pies, lo cual hizo caer a Martínez, y lo que se convirtió en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en el piso. En ese instante, Misaki paseaba con Karin y Azuki paseaba con Teppei por aquel hermoso parque, al ver a los jóvenes peleando se acercaron Teppei y Misaki a separarlos. Mizaki tomo a Martínez y Teppei tomo a Schneider.

-Ya Martínez, cálmate, tranquilo-le decía Miskai a Martínez

-Pues este imbecil…-solo pudo contestar Martínez.

-Imbecil, soy el ex novio de tu novia idiota-le contesto Schneider a Martínez.

-Hijo de tu chin…..-dijo Martínez mientras se intentaba quitar de los brazos de Misaki.

-Suéltame, ya me voy-dijo Schneider a Teppei-

Lo cual cumplió Schneider, mientras se alejaba del parque, por suerte ningún periodista vio la acción. Las chicas vieron a Lucia en la banca sentada y se dieron cuenta de que estaba muy triste por lo que había pasado.

-Ya tranquila…los chicos llegan a comportarse de esa manera-dijo Karin mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo a Lucia-

-Es verdad, a veces son como fieras-dijo Azuki acurrandose a Lucia entre sus brazos.

Lucia no decía nada. Ya después de que se tranquilizaron las cosas, Lucia y Luís quedaron solos. Lucia no decía nada. Luís tampoco.

-Imbecil…-dijo Luís entre dientes-

-Sabes Luís, me has estado demostrando, de que no me tienes confianza, de que me crees una zorra, una cualquiera, crees que me he estado viendo con Schneider?- dijo seriamente Lucia a Luís

-Es que…Es que yo…-dijo Luís justificándose-

-Es que nada, sabes que, cuando comprendas a comportarte como un joven decente y un joven que puede llevar una relación sin golpear a los ex novios de su novio me avisas…bueno?-contesto Lucia mientras se dirigía a su casa.

-Espera-dijo Luís tratando de alcanzar a Lucia-

Pero ella corrió y se metió a su casa como una niña de 6 años. Luís quedo desconcertado por lo que le había dicho Lucia. Pero decidió regresar al hotel de concertación, era mejor dejar a Lucia un rato para que se calmara.

Sabia que dentro de 3 días tenia su próximo partido contra Argentina, que no era nada, pero nada fácil.

Al regresar al hotel, los chicos le miraron el golpe que tenia en la cara, sintieron curiosidad y le preguntaron lo que le había sucedido.

-Que Luís, andas de boxeador?-dijo Alberz mientras se reia.

-Y hubieras visto como deje al otro-dijo seriamente Luís, pues casi no le gustaban las bromas de ese estilo

-Que, quieres ser el siguiente? le dijo a Alberz

Todos en la concentración se rieron de Alberz. En eso, entro el líder de los Azteca Warriors, Espadas, el cual al ver a Martínez, le dijo:

-Cuidado Martínez, algo por el estilo y te pueden mandar a México de vuelta, ponte atento, por favor, nada de espectáculos como ese.

Luís solo pensaba en Lucia, así que para evitar mas burlas y regaños, se decidió dar una ducha caliente en su habitación, y aunque apenas eran las 8: 30 de la noche, sintió un sueño profundo y se quedo dormido, ahora tenia 3 problemas, uno que se llama Lucia, otro que se llamaba Argentina y uno que casi destruye que se llamaba Schneider.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 **

**Guadalajara, México.**

Al día siguiente de la reunión de los dirigentes de la federación mexicana y presidentes de clubes, Jorge Vergara, presidente del Club Chivas convoco a una rueda de prensa. Se dirigió al aeropuerto, tenia que recoger a una importante persona. Al presidente del equipo alemán Bayer Munich.

-Hola señor Vergara-dijo un hombre un poco viejo, con un cabello lleno de canas y unas gafas anticuadas.

-Hola señor Wolfgang-contesto el presidente del club Chivas con un perfecto ingles.-

Se fueron en una camioneta oscura y resguardada por dos camionetas blancas, una frente y otra atrás. Los dos presidentes, platicaban sobre su próxima transacción. Al llegar a las instalaciones, Jorge Vergara tomo el teléfono de su oficina y marco a la concentración Mexicana en Alemania.

-Buenas Tardes, me puede comunicar con Luís Martínez Preciado?- pregunto Vergara ala recepcionista-

-En un momento señor-le contesto con una voz dulce la recepcionista-

**Frankfurt, Alemania **

Luís se disponía a salir de su cuarto para ir al entrenamiento, sabia que tenia que esforzarse para ganarle a la selección ambiceleste, pero el teléfono de su habitación empezó a sonar, el cual, contesto rápidamente.

-Bueno-contesto Martínez

-Habla Jorge Vergara-contesto el presidente del club-

-Hola señor Vergara, que se le ofrece?-le pregunto extrañado a Vergara

-Te quiero hacer una pregunta-contesto Vergara entre risas-

-cual señor Vergara?-pregunto todavía mas extrañado al presidente del club

-Te gustaría jugar en Alemania?¡-pregunto con algarabía Jorge Vergara

En el otro auricular se escucho un silencio. Martínez se llevo una mano a la boca y con un grito contesto que si. El presidente del club empezó a reír.

-Jugaras para el Bayer Munich, junto con Franz Karl Schneider, que te parece?- dijo Vergara-

-Que?-grito por el teléfono Martínez-.

-Tiene algo de malo?-pregunto nervioso Vergara-.

-No nada…-contesto Martínez a Vergara-

-Por la noche llegara mi asistente Ramírez para que en una rueda de prensa firmes el contrato allá en Alemania, Un día después de tu partido contra Alemania.- Le dijo el Presidente al jugador del Bayer Munich.

-OK, nos vemos luego señor-se despidió Luís colgando el teléfono-

Luís sintió como sueño se hizo realidad, tenia una gran satisfacción, sentía que tocaba la atmósfera con las manos. Así que al salir llego todo una marejada de periodistas alemanes preguntado que si como se sentía en su ahora, nuevo club. Y llego una pregunta que dio en el clavo.

-Martínez, ya conoces a Schneider en persona?-pregunto una pequeña reportera de cabello café y unas piernas bien torneadas.

-Si, es un buen chico-contesto Martínez a la bella joven.-

Ya después que los periodistas se fuera se dirigió al entrenamiento que estaba a punto de comenzar, donde la felicitación de sus amigos no se hizo esperar.

En el entrenamiento todos los periodistas enfocaban a Martínez, el cual, se sentía como toda una estrella. Al terminar el entrenamiento volvió la marejada de entrevistas, y al terminar corrió por su teléfono para localizar a Lucia. La cual no estaba en su casa, y se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea. Llamo a una florería y pidió que todo su jardín lo tupieran de rosas negras. Y una nota que decía: Perdóname mi niña.

Se dirigió hacia la casa de su todavía novia, y se detuvo en la esquina para ver la cara que realizaba al ver su jardín, la chica llego y al ver esto, volteo hacia donde estaba el sonriente Martínez. El cual corrió hasta donde estaba Lucia y la tomo entre sus brazos.

-Eres lo que complementa mi día, eres mi niña-le dijo en el oído mientras le acariciaba el pelo-

-Se que se ha cumplido tu sueño Luís-dijo Lucia mientras los besaba en los labios.

Aquellos chicos mostraban el amor más puro de toda Alemania, se amaban, y ese era el punto. Era como un sueño para Luís, Tenia a su Lucia, mañana se enfrentaría a Argentina y jugaría para el Bayer Munich.

Luís, se tuvo que retirar rápidamente, pues tenia que estar concentrado para el partido de mañana. Su día parecía perfecto, demasiado perfecto. Al llegar a la entrada del hotel de concentración, se encontró con su próximo compañero de equipo. Schneider. Estaba sentado en el cofre de su auto. El joven jugueteaba con el juego de llaves del carro. Luís se había que algo sospechoso se encontraba en Karl.

-Que quieres Schneider?-pregunto Luís seriamente.

-Mira Martínez, vamos hacer compañeros de equipo, y te propongo algo-dijo misteriosamente Schneider acercándose a Martínez-

-Que tramas Karl?-pregunto de nuevo Martínez.-

-El que llegue mas lejos en este torneo, se quedara con la titularidad del equipo-dijo Schneider extendiéndole la mano.

-Te gusta perder Schneider-dijo Martínez estrechando su mano con Karl.


End file.
